


Pretty Little Fears

by Kyohei_loverx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyohei_loverx/pseuds/Kyohei_loverx
Summary: This must be the end for Simon and his people. They survived for so long by hiding in the shadows.Deep down inside Simon believed that there was hope for them.Until one day, an angel in disguise had fallen from heaven and made that hope into reality.His name was Markus.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 5





	Pretty Little Fears

The next thing Markus knew he had fallen inside and crashed into the hard concrete floor with a loud bang.

A hand reached out to him. "Are you okay?" A deep voice asked.

Markus tilted his head up, someone was standing infront of him. But, it was too dark for Markus to even see who it was.

All he knew it was an android, just like him, after all it had a blue LED on it's temple.

Markus held the android hand and got up. his hands were very warm, compared to Markus. For the first time, Markus felt warm. His body was always cold.

He never wanted to let go of the android's hand.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Markus said. He realized he was still holding on to the android's hand, he quickly let go of his hand.

Markus looked around the abounded place in confusion, where was he?

"Welcome to Jericho." The android greeted, his tone almost sounded as if he was smiling at him.

He wanted to know the android's name, he had to know.

"Who are you?" Markus asked.

"I'm Simon." He replied, stepping into where there was light.

Now Markus could see Simon clearly. He couldn't but thought how Simon was absolutely beautiful, his ice blue eyes and his bonde hair were beyond perfect.

Simon was slightly shorter then Markus. His name suited him very much.

"I'm Markus."

Simom nodded with a smile. No one had ever smiled at him like that. This feeling was all so new to him, but Markus knes hd liked it.

"Simon, what was that loud noise-" a female android asked, she cut off her sentence when she saw Markus.

"North, this is Markus." Simon introduced them to each other.

"And this is Josh." Another android stood beside Simon.

* * *

Simon was kind to Markus since day one, He supported and trusted him, like no other. Markus was lucky to have someone like Simon in his life.

Simon was the only reason why Markus hasn't chosen the wrong path for their people. He always explained the best solutions and outcomes when Markus sometimes had absolutely no idea in what to do in some of these tough situations they were in.

Markus had always thought, Simon would make an exceptional leader, far more then Markus could ever hope to be.

If only Simon were to see what Markus sees in him. Of course, he can. They were androids after all. All he needed to do was share what he could see to Simon. But, transfering data meant sharing their memories with each other.

Markus didn't mind sharing his past with Simon. But, somehow during these past days, he felt Simon distancing himself from him.

Markus felt dejected, he hated that feeling. He felt lonely. He hated the thought of Simon slowly drifting away from him.

There times when Markus wanted ask Simon why he acting like that toward him. But, his pretty little fears stopped him from asking.

Markus was afraid to hear the answers, afraid that he would lose Simon too. No, he couldn't ever risk that, never.

Simom was far more important to him then anyone in his life.

* * *

The moment Simon laid eyes on Markus, he knew he was done for. For the love God, the man infront of him had fallen from the ceiling like a fallen angel in disguise from heaven.

He had never seen an android like Markus before. Unlike Simon, Markus was a very unique android, as he was the only model of his kind. Elijah Kamski specifically designed Markus himself for someone important as a gift.

Simon secretly observed and scanned Markus from afar. During their first encounter, Simom failed notice Markus's eyes; he had beautiful heterochromia eyes.

Those pairs of eyes were like an extra bonus to his charming looks. Even someone so straight as Simon would fall for Markus.

It's not Simon's fault that Markus was smoking hot. He blamed Elijah Kamski for that, the man must've had some kind of magical hands or something.

"Nothing is perfect, they say. Pft! Yeah right." Simon scoffed. "He's too perfect for me." Those words came out with raw emotions, as he bitterly laughed.

"Who's too perfect for you?" A sudden voice interrupted him from behind. Simon was startled by it. He already knew who's voice that belonged. He didn't dare to look back.

Markus came closer and sat beside Simon on the edge of the rooftop. He looked at Simon, expecting him to answer.

Oh crap! Simon thought nervously. Might as well tell him, the truth. Simon was always honest with Markus, he hated hiding anything from him.

"Oh, just a special someone." Simon replied with a sweet smile.

"Simon, are you in love with him?" Markus blurted out.

Simon heart pounded faster, he hadn't expected Markus to ask him that at all. He felt the heat rushing up to his face fast; he knew he was blushing like crazy.

Simon tilted his head downwards, hoping Markus hadn't noticed him blush. He bit his bottom lips nervously, not knowing how to respond to Markus.

"So, you are in love him." Markus said.

Simon shot his head up and looked Markus. "W-what makes you think that?"

"You should see yourself in the mirror, you're blushing at the thought of him." Markus pointed out the obvious fact, with a smug on his face.

"N-no don't look at me." Simon covered his face with both of his hands; he was dying of embarrassment.

He felt a pair hands on his wrists, slowly pulling his hands away from his face. "No, don't-"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but tease you, you looked so cute. it's okay to be shy, Simon." Markus reassured him with a gentle smile.

 _He thinks I'm cute. No, no, don't smile at me like that. My heart is already weak._ Simon gave him a faint nod in return.

They stared down at the beautiful city night view. The breeze had a sensational feeling to it, it made them feel relaxed.

Both of them were silent for a minute or two. They could feel the awkwardness between them in the atmosphere.

"Simon, how-"

"Markus..."

They both said at the same time. The surprised look on their faces caused both of them to burst into laughter.

"I haven't laughed that in ages." Simon mentioned.

"Who knows what the future might be bring, but I know this won't be the last." Markus looked at starry night.

"I guess only time will tell." Simon replied to him. "Anyway, were you about ask me something?"

Markus turned toward Simon and nodded. "I know this sounds stupid, but how do you know you're in love with him? What exactly is love?" He asked with confusion.

"No, Markus it's not stupid. It's a great question. I can give you million of reasons why I love him. He holds a special place in my life and my heart." Simon placed a hand on his chest indicating his heart.

"The moment he came into my life, everything changed. He made feel things that I've never felt before. He made feel Alive. Soon I realised I was madly in love with him." Simon explained, his eyes were sparkling, it seemed hr loved talking about the man.

* * *

Markus regretted asking Simon that question, he should've never opened his mouth. Then maybe he wouldn't had known that Simon was truly in love with this person.

"I-I'm happy for you, Simon." Markus told him, he really meant what he'd said. But for some weird reason Markus felt sick.

"Thank you, Markus. Do you still want me explain what love is?" Simon asked

Markus needed to know, so he nodded.

"Love is the most beautiful yet worst feeling in the world. When you fall in love, you'll understand what I mean. When their in the room, you feel loss of breath or your heart starts beating fast. Their always in your mind 24/7. You stare at them without even realizing.

"Love is something you can't control, these feelings build stronger and makes you realize that you can't live without them. You're basically crazy in love with them, that your heart hurts. " Simon tried explaining in the most simplest way.

Markus smiled at Simon, he finally understood what love meant. He wasn't sure if he'll ever fall in love with anyone or if anyone would love him that.

"Thank you for explaining it to me, Simon, it really means a lot. At least now I know the power of love."

"Anything for you, Markus." Simon smiled at him.

Oh God! That smile makes him look so adorable. Wait, is it normal for a guy to think that? Especially about their closest friends? Yep, totally normal.

Quick think of something else, before Simon realizes that I was actually thinking about him.

Wait a moment, could be that- "Simon, are you and him dating now?" Those words came out on its own. Could that be the reason why Simon distanced himself from him?

 _Markus, you had only job to do and that was to change the topic. How hard could that be?_ Markus mentally scolded himself for being stupid. 

_Please say no!_ His heart ached again. Markus hated knowing that he'll see Simon even less then before.


End file.
